vampirediariesthecwfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire and Hybrid Bloodline
The Vampire and Hybrid Bloodline is a line of vampires/hybrids and those by whom they have been sired. If the originator of a bloodline is staked with a White Oak Stake, everyone in their bloodline dies within a few hours. The Original Vampires' Bloodlines Mikael Elijah Mikaelson *Unknown Finn Mikaelson *Sage † **Troy † **Unknown Others † ---- Kol Mikaelson *Unknown Vampires † Rebekah Mikaelson *Unknown *Lenore Shaw The Original Hybrid's Bloodlines Niklaus Mikaelson |-|Vampires= *Marcel Gerard **Thierry Vanchure † **Max † **Diego † **Joe Dalton † **Marcel's Army † **Gia *Jenna Sommers † *Pizza Delivery Girl † *People from the bar † *Tina † *Joshua Rosza *Kieran O'Connell † *Mary Porter † **Rose † ***Trevor † ***Katerina Petrova (Formerly) † ****Tomb Vampires † ****Stefan Salvatore *****Patient † ****Damon Salvatore *****Charlotte *****Isobel Flemming † *****Vicki Donovan † *****Caroline Forbes ******Jesse † *****Bill Forbes † *****Abby Bennett Wilson *****Elena Gilbert |-|Hybrids= *Ray Sutton † *Paige † *Tyler Lockwood (Formerly) **Sloan (Formerly) † *Mindy † *Tony † *Daniel Warren † *Nate † *Dean † *Chris † *Kimberley † *Adrian † *10 Hybrids † The Enhanced Original Vampire's Bloodlines Alaric Saltzman The Pureblood Hybrid's Bloodlines Hope Mikaelson Hybrids *Dwayne † *Hayley Marshall Unknown Bloodlines *Lexi Branson † **Lee *Pearl † **Harper † **Annabelle † ***Logan Fell † ***Ben McKittrick † *Noah † *Frederick † *Bethanne † *Slater † *Cody Webber † *Nadia Petrova † *Lorenzo **Farmer John † **Ivy † **Tripp † Novel Series The Old Ones Trivia * When Finn was impaled with a White Oak Stake, one hour after he died, Sage and Troy died because Finn turned Sage, who turned Troy. *Mikael was the first Original destroyed, but it is not mentioned who was turned by him. Nor is there any mention of the destruction of vampires in mysterious ways. *Kol was the fourth Original to be impaled with a White Oak Stake and the third killed by it. *In the books, the origin of vampires is not established, but may have been born of nature like the other supernatural beings, as the bloodline of Klaus was not destroyed along with him. *The Original Family acts as a pillar of the vampire species. If destroyed, the species itself will die out. *Klaus did actually turn Mary Porter. This was revealed by Rebekah and Elijah after Klaus' "death." Previously, Klaus had only claimed he started the Salvatores', Tyler's, and Caroline's bloodline, though Damon suspected he had only done so to ensure they would not kill him (though Damon did not mind doing so if it just meant killing Tyler). *It is shown that an Original's spirit has to die in order to kill off their bloodline; even though Klaus' body was supposedly destroyed, his soul was in Tyler Lockwood's body, so his bloodline was unharmed. *Julie Plec has already confirmed that Klaus is the origin of the bloodline Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Elena are from. http://insidetv.ew.com/2012/05/11/vampire-diaries-season-finale-elena/ *In the third season members of the first generation of humans turned by Originals were shown: Mary Porter and Sage. *Alaric and Mikael are the only vampires to not have a bloodline. **Alaric and Mikael are the most powerful vampires in the series. *Katherine is no longer part of Klaus' bloodline as she was turned back into a human. It is unkown if this also broke the bloodline bond of every vampire that deseded from her. *When Tyler resurrected as a werewolf, Klaus remained the only hybrid of his bloodline. * It is possible to un-link a vampire from their bloodline, using magic. As Davina will attempt is Season Two. Gallery Vampire bloodline (1).jpg Vampire bloodline (2).jpg Vampire_bloodline_(3)-1-.jpg Vampire bloodline (4).jpg Vampire bloodline (5).jpg Vampire bloodline (6).jpg Vampire bloodline (7).jpg Vampire bloodline (8).jpg Vampire bloodline (9).jpg References See also Category:Weaknesses Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids